Clan:Knights of the Round Table
As the name suggest, this is a Saradominist clan - it has existed in Gielinor since March 2011. On February 22nd 2012 the clan name was changed from Saradominist ArmyGHQ to Saradominist Kingdom History According to our our epic poems The Saradominist Kingdom was founded year 1969 of the 4th age by Ivandolin Seergaze of Lumbridge (32xgreat grandson of Priestly Warrior Ivandis Seergaze of Lumthorpe) and then it spread through most Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin. It started as a despotic militia - in 20 of the 5th age, it had developed into an army - around year 99 it was established as a sovereign monarchy - and finally in year 162, a referendum changed the form of government into a constitutional monarchy (democracy). Generally the purpose of Saradominist Kingdom is to free Saradominist areas from the constant Zamorakian attacks and haressments. The content of our Lore is pretty interesting to ourselves, but we know it aint to outsiders - consequently the Clan does not bore people, by telleing about our countless victories in the past side by side with the White Knights, The Temple Knights and The Ardougne Paladins - White Knights of Falador and the Temple knights have pledged allegiance to the Saradominist Kingdom. Clan Motto Consortio et Fidelitas - firmissima armae nostrae! "Partnership and Loyalty - our strongest weapons!" Territory The Clan assumes to be in charge of and protecting all Saradominist areas of Mishtalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin in World 1, 120, 67 and 22. The Kingdom is divided into eight shires. Role-Playing Some of the clan members Role-Play based on our lore. As such running the clan as a Kingdom with it's own Military force and territory is role-playing. Construction Guild The Clan is hosting the Construction guild in Taverley. Constitution Undergoing Revision #Clan name #*The Clan name is Saradominist Kingdom since 02-22-2012 #Government #*The Government is a Elizabethan monarchy (limited by a constitution, not absolute) with a two chamber system consisting of senate and House of Lords. Is further described in Law on Government. See below. #Clan Honour Code #*The Honour Code defines the values and way of conduct. Is further Described in Law on Honour Code. See below. #Rank System #*The defence of the Kingdom is divided into three branches: Army (1st & 2n company), Navy (3rd & 4th company) and Special Forces (5th & 6th company). The Rank System describes the Army and Navy Ranks of the group. Is further described in Decree on Army and Navy Ranks. See below. #Organisation - described in Law on Organisation. See below. #*Clan Medals #*Clan Titles #*Clan Squads #*Clan Classes #*Clan Founds #Clan Uniform #*The Clan Uniform is the proper attire at official occasions as Clan Meetings - in Clan Wars etc. everyone choose their appropriate gear. Is further described in Decree on Clan Uniform. See below. #Relationships #*Decided by the Senate after war or diplomatic approaches. Undergoing revision. Government (Until February 2012 the government was despotic.) Law on Government Given on February 22nd 2012. Former Chieftain, Benja 12345 is King of a Elizabethan monarchy (limited by a constitution, not absolute). *The leadership is a two-chamber system consisting of Senate and House of lords. **King Benja 12345 appoints his Privy Counsil **King Benja can veto the senate **Viceking and Primeminister have rank of Deputy owners **Ministers have rank of Overseers **Lords has rank of Colonels and Generals (Admins) *Senate **The Senate can veto the House of Lords. **Senators has rank of Organizers *House of Lords **Suggests changes **Advice King, Senate and Privy Coincil *King Benja 12345 appoints an Ealdorman of each shire. Privy Counsil *Leader: King Benja 12345 **Viceking: GyrdBlodThan *Members: **Prime Minister: Fierychix **Minister of religious & cultural affairs: the Viceking **Minister of Military & Defense: Saradomin950 **Minister of Justice: Ernst849 **Minister of Ecomony: Teh Hound Senate (High Council) All clan members with rank of Organiser House of Lords (Low Council) Last election was June 22nd 2012. Suplement election had no result. Another Supplement election wil be held soon. *Leader: **Speaker of the House: *Members: **All clan members with rank of Colonel (General) and General (Admin) Ealdormen *Lumbridge & Draynor: to be appointed *Varrock & Edgeville: to be appointed *Falador & Port Sarim: to be appointed *Taverley & Burthorpe: to be appointed *Ardougne & Witchaven: to be appointed *Catherby, Seer's Village & Hemenster: to be appointed *Yanille & Port Khazard: to be appointed *Entrana & Paterdomus: to be appointed. Official Government Addresses *Capital: Varrock *Senate and House of Lords: Clan Camp tent *Prime Ministry: Varrock Castle *Vicekings residences: Falador Castle & Pater Domus *Ministry of Economical & Financial Affairs: Varrock Castle *Army Barracks: Varrock Castle *Navy station: Port sarim *Special Forces: Somewhere in Falador - Classified *Other government adresses: Classified Law on Honour Code The honour code concists of 5 laws. Lawbreakers will be prosecuted - observers of the law can be promoted. #Be loyal to the clan. #Be active on the clan. #Be friendly to the clan. #Be honest and truthful in the clan. #Respect the Runescape Rules inside and outside the clan. Decree on Army and Navy Ranks You can get promoted by: *1.- Respecting the Honour Code. *2.- Recruiting someone. *3.- Showing Leadership (But not running over the authority of your superiors). *4.- Respecting your superiors. *5.- Fullfilling a Clan Mission There are many other ways, but these are the most significant. Army Ranks Brevet ''Leader: Kiu208 *Cadet Rank < (cbl <120) *Enlisted Rank < (cbl 120+): **OR-1 Private *Non-comissioned Officers: **OR-4 Corporal << **Sergeant Ranks <<<: ***OR-5 Sergeant ***OR-9 Sergeant Major *Comissioned Officers: **OF-1 Lieutenant Ranks star **Captain Ranks star ***OF-2 Captain ***OF-3 Major ***OF-4 Colonel Lieutenant **Colonel Ranks Star: ***OF-5 Colonel ***OF-5a Brigadier *Commanders: **OF-6 General ''Admin **OF-7 Division General Organizer **OF-8 Company General Coordinators *Army Commanders: **OF-9 Army General Deputy Owner, Owner Navy Ranks Brevet ''Leader: Hibinos *Ship's boy < (cbl <50): OR-0a Junior Cadet (first week) and OR-0b Senior Cadet *Enlisted Seamen < (cbl 50+): OR-1 Seaman Private *Non Commissioned Officers: **Corporal Ranks <<: OR-2 Seaman, OR-3 Able Seaman and OR-4 Leading Seaman **Sergeant Ranks <<<: OR-6 Petty Officer I and OR-9a Warrant Officer I *Commissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks Star: OF-1 Lieutenant **Ship Commanders Star: OF-3 Captain *Commanders: **Battle Group Commanders Star: OF-5 Commander **OF-6 Admiral ''Admin **OF-7 Division Admiral Organizer **OF-8 Fleet Admiral Coordinator *Navy Commanders: **OF-9 Navy Admiral Deputy Owner, Owner Honorary Ranks (seldom used) *Sergeant ranks <<<: **OR-5 Petty Officer II **OR-7 Chief Petty Officer **OR-8 Warrant Officer II **OR-9b Master Warrant Officer **OR-9c Navy Warrant Officer *Lieutenant ranks Star: **OF-1b Prime Lieutenant *Captain Ranks Star: **OF-2 Captain-Lieutenant Special Forces Ranks Leader: Gyrd ShalJas Group of outstanding clanmates, that have been headhunted from their respective military corpses to be trained by the Viceking. *Cadet/Enlisted Ranks: none - it is elite soldiers * Non-comissioned Officers: **Corporal Ranks <<: OR-2 Special Private, OR-3 Lance Corporal and OR-4 Corporal **Sergeant Ranks <<<: OR-5 Sergeant and OR-9a Sergeant Major *Comissioned Officers: **Lieutenant Ranks star: OF-1b Lieutenant **OF-2 Captain star *Commanders: **Colonel Ranks Star: OF-5 Colonel **OF-6 General Admin **OF-7 Division General Organizer **OF-8 Company General Coordinators *Army Commanders **OF-9 Field Marshall Deputy Owner, Owner Honorary Ranks (Seldom used) *Sergeant ranks <<<: **OR-6 Staff Sergeant **OR-7 Gunnery Sergaent **OR-8 Master Sergeant **OR-9b Command Sergeant Major **OR-9c Navy Sergeant Major *Lieutenant ranks Star: **OF-1c Prime Lieutenant *Captain Ranks Star: **OF-3 Major Those Ranks are a Hierarchy. Ranks of Overseer to Owner have THE SAME POWERS. Law on Organization We have a lot of systems that help us to organize, for example: Clan Identifications, Clan Batallions/Squads, Clan Medals,etc. Clan Medals Obsolete... Medals already received can be kept. Clan Titles The Title-system system is used to distiguish people. All Titles are awarded by King Benja 12345. Primarily Titles are given to people in leadership. A list of possible titles can be seen at here. Clan Squads Undergoing Revision. There is five factions. Four is lead by a minister and a general. Defence: wearing shield or dual wield *Min. ...... and General ...... Berserker: using 2H weapon *Min. ...... and General ...... Shocker: mages and rangers *Prime Minister Fierychix and General ...... Hybrid: all three *Min. ...... and General ...... Elite: Special forces (high level hybrids) *Viceking GyrdBlodthan Clan Classes *Ordinary Classes *#Royalty - owner and founders *#Privys - Viceking and Ministers *#Senators *#Lords *#Patricians - Ealdormen and other people in official offices *#Plebians - other clan members *Special Classes - Consist of members from all Ordinary Classes **Army **Navy Clan Founds Undergoing Revision. Decree on Clan Uniform Clan Army Uniform Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development Armour *Cadets (obsolete): Mithril Armour *Enlisted: Rune Armour, White Armour, Green/Blue D'hide Armour, Blue Wizard robes *NCOs: Rune Armour (t), TempleKnight Armour, Green/Blue D'hide Armour, Blue Wizard robes *COs/Commanders: Saradomin/Armadyl Armour, Blue/Dyed Silver Blessed D'hide Armour, White-ish armour Helmets *Steel Helm (Cadets) (obsolete) *Rune Helm/White Full Helm, Kandarin Heraldic Helmet (red plume) (Enlisted) *Rune Full Helm, Temple Knight Sallet/Dorgeshuun Heraldic Helmet (yellow plume) (NCO) *Saradomin/Armadyl Helm/Coif (COs and Commanders) *Mishtalin Heraldic Helm (green plume) (Commissioned Officer) *Arrav Heraldic Helmet (blue plume), Helm of Netiznot, Helmet of Trials, Third Age Full Helmet (Commander) Requirements *Temple Knight Armour: Recruitement Drive quest *White Armour requires: Wanted! quest *Heraldic Helmet: Construction level 16 and access to Pluming Stand/Banner Easel Clan Navy Uniform P2P (obsolete) Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development *White/Blue Pirate Bandana *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots Sergeants (Optional) *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (t) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots COs and Commanders (Optional) *Blue Colonist Outfit or *White Beret/Blue Beret/Sailor's Hat *Desert Robe Top/Wizard Robe Top (g) *Grey Pirate Leggins/Blue Pirate Leggins *Pirate boots Requirements: *Sailor's Hat: Partially completed Catapult Construction Clan Special Forces Uniform Galla Uniform worn at clan meetings Yet under development As ordinary uniform, except: *Adamant Armour instead of Rune Armour *Black D'hide Armour instead of Blue Dragonhide Armour *Black Beret (obsolete) instead of Blue Beret *Adamant Helm instead of Rune Helm *Adamant Full Helm Instead of Rune Full Helm *Vyrewatch Clothing/Diving Apparatus/Fishbowl Helmet (obsolete) instead of Navy Uniform (obsolete) *COs and Commanders (Optional): Grey Colonist's Outfit *Airborne (anachronistic): Bomber Jacket Costume (just for fun) Requirements *Bomber Jacket Costume: Enlightned Journey *Fishbowl Helmet: Partially completed Recipe for Disaster Relationships Clan: Legion of Legacy. *Status: Allied (Saradomin's Light Alliance). *Leader: 2041 Pagent. *Number of Clanmates: 407. *Home World: 38. Clan: Saradominist ArmyRHQ (This clan is an expansion from ours). *Status: Allied (Saradomin's Light Alliance). *Leader: BZN4. *Number of Clanmates: 5. *Home World: 120. Clan: That Saradomin Group *Status: Diplomatic relations - negotiating alliance... *Leader: Dion Magnan *Number of Clanmates: 150 *Homeworld: ??? Clan: Sararmadyllian Army *Status: Diplomatic relations *Leader: Justinian Lt (aka. Kruzak5) *Number of Clanmates: 60 *Homeworld: ??? Clan: The Temple Knights *Status: Diplomatic approaches *Leader: Doktin Arch (aka. Arc 200) *Number of Clanmates: ?? *Homeworld: ??? Clan: Xternity. *Status: Enemy. *Leader: Master Xean. *Number of Clanmates: 217. *Home World: ???. Clan: Zamorakians Unite. *Status: Archenemy. *Leader: Ecco27. *Number of Clanmates: 421. *Home World: ???. Clan: Imperium Solanum *Status: Alliance Request (Contact Silvicae) *Leader: Silvicae *Number of Clanmates: 140 *Home World: 1. Category:Clans